


A Lazy Morning

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lazy Sex, M/M, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Michael, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The scent of their activities hung in the air and had his instincts practically purring with satisfaction. “Mine.” He breathed as he pulled the blanket away from Castiel’s body and grinned smugly at the light bruising he’d left behind.





	A Lazy Morning

Michael pressed his lips to the back of Castiel’s neck, listening to soft breathing and the occasional sigh when Castiel snuggled into the pillow under him. His fingers trailed the line of Castiel’s naked back, whisper light and teasing, as he moved down to where the covers rested at the base of the Omega’s spine.

He still felt loose-limbed and sated from the night before, hours of fucking, knotting and teasing Castiel leaving him in a happy mood. The scent of their activities hung in the air and had his instincts practically purring with satisfaction. “ _Mine_.” He breathed as he pulled the blanket away from Castiel’s body and grinned smugly at the light bruising he’d left behind.

It was there on Castiel’s hips, on his thighs and there were several marks from where he’d bitten the pliant Omega as he rigorously fucked him into the mattress all night. He felt absolutely smug at the evidence he’d left on the Omega. Leaning closer Michael fondled the swell of Castiel’s ass and spread his round cheeks while he gazed at the large plug he’d worked inside after.

There wasn’t a question that he wanted back inside that tempting, hot and tight little hole. His breathing deepened and Michael knew his eyes would be darkening, the Alpha in him close to the surface and scenting a viable mate beside him. He wanted to add another knotting worth of his seed into Castiel and see how much more swollen the Omega’s belly would be after keeping so much inside all night.

There was already a delightful bulge to Castiel’s stomach where Michael had vigorously fucked him full all night long.

He shifted and straddled the backs of Castiel’s thighs, stroking his long, thick cock and groaning. Anticipation surged through him and had him moaning as each stroke teased the building pleasure inside of him. The plug nestled in Castiel’s pink little hole was coaxed out, popping past Castiel’s rim and letting some of the come Castiel was filled with escape.

Michael easily scooped it back up, pushing it into that gaping hole and scooted forward to guide himself in. Castiel’s body almost greedily pulled his cock in as inner muscles gripped him and clamped down in a blissful squeeze that had his arousal flaring. “So good.”

It was hard not to slam inside and fuck away like his instincts were screaming. They demanded he press forward and keep going until he was filling that empty womb. To fuck and fuck and fuck the pliant little Omega under him until Castiel was crying out his name in a broke litany.

There was a soft mumble as Castiel pressed his face into his pillow, sighing and settling back down. Michael kept pushing forward, inching in slowly, until he was buried balls deep in glorious wet heat. “Mmmm.” He draped himself over Castiel’s pliant body, legs adjusting to his position and face nestling against the back of the Omega’s head.

He pulled in a deep breath, sighing, as his hips started to lazily fuck forward.

Michael rocked against Castiel’s ass while emitting soft, happy moans when Castiel would instinctively tighten down on him when Michael stimulated him. “ _Mine_.” The word came out on a sigh. Underneath them the mattress creaked lowly.

He kept up the steady rocking and let himself get lost in the wet warmth sounding him. It wasn’t a quick, desperate fucking in the quest of a knot. Instead he was relishing the slow pace and the way the Omega felt under him. There was nothing like lazily fucking a warm, soft and pliant Omega.

A soft groan and a sudden tightening around him alerted Michael to Castiel waking. He didn’t stop or say anything, instead he kept rocking forward and pushing his cock deep inside as he teased himself closer to his knot. “Michael?” Castiel’s voice was rough with sleep and disuse. “ _Oh_.”

There was a low moan when Michael circled his hips and shifted enough he could have slightly longer strokes, moving through copious amounts of his own release and Castiel’s own natural lubricant.

“I could stay buried inside you all day.” Michael finally spoke, “You feel so good. I want to fuck your cunt until the only thing you remember is _my_ _dick_ fucking you. My knot filling you up.”

“Still feel heavy.” Castiel murmured and suddenly gasped when Michael curled his fingers around the Omega’s neck. He tightened his grip, pushing just right, to send Castiel back into a boneless heap under him as he greedily fucked forward in slow snaps of his hips.

“I’m going to fill you up again.” Michael promised keeping to his slow and steady pace, “Going to keep that stomach swollen.” He wanted to touch the bulge he remembered holding last night when he’d been pounding into Castiel from behind but the position didn’t really allow it.

The feeling of a slightly round Omega belly never failed to get him off, the Alpha instincts to breed close to the surface and Michael wanted to spend hours more fucking Castiel full until his belly truly bulged from all of the come he’d emptied into him.

They stayed like that together. There was no rushing and nothing frantic about it but Castiel’s body was still very sensitive and when Michael reached down to rub his thumb against Castiel’s stretched rim it had a low keen escaping.

He worked a finger alongside his cock after he’d moved back, letting Castiel feel even fuller despite the way the Omega’s hole was already stretched wide around his thick cock. “Michael Michael please.” Castiel shuddered and gasped under him, fingers yanking at the sheets. “Fuck… _Alpha oohhhh_.”

It was music to his ears, “Move with me, _Omega_.” He removed his finger and with Castiel’s help he had the Omega in a better position. Castiel’s ass was raised up for him and he had Castiel’s forearms braced on the mattress.

This position allowed Michael to once more curl a hand underneath Castiel to stroke the evidence of their nightly activities and still lazily fuck forward. Castiel’s round ass pushed back into him and tight inner muscles rapidly flexed around him with each thrust.

Castiel’s breathing hitched and Michael grinned at how worked up the Omega under him was getting. “ _Alpha_.”

“Shhh. You’ll get that knot you need soon. I know how hungry that sweet cunt of yours is for an Alpha knot.”

He breathed in their combined scents and growled lowly. His hand moved from Castiel’s belly to the Omega’s leaking cock, “ _Alpha_!” Michael barely had to touch Castiel to send the Omega tumbling towards pleasure.

Castiel’s body tightened as the Omega’s orgasm overcame his senses and each of Michael’s thrusts were causing soft, broken keens to filter out into the room. “I have you, Cas. Shhhh.” His knot had started to swell at the base of his cock and his thrusts turned to rutting.

His knot finally pushed past Castiel’s rim and locked them together, swelling to press against silken insides. Almost immediately upon knotting the Omega Michael’s cock started to pulse, shooting thick ropes of come into Castiel’s already full ass and liberally coating the Omega’s insides. “Oh oh oh…too much.” Castiel’s move tugged on the knot tying them together causing him to growl lowly.

Michael reached up to grip the back of Castiel’s neck and had the twisting Omega going completely pliant underneath him once more as he continued to empty his release into Castiel.

“Going to keep breeding you. Keep you swollen.” Michael’s voice was full of lust and sunk into his Alpha instincts with the need to _breed_ such a fertile, whining Omega. He continued lazily rutting against Castiel and circling his hips, pulling more needy and desperate sounds from Castiel until he managed to drag another orgasm from the over-sensitized Omega below him.

He had little to no intention of stopping any time soon especially when he had such a pretty and eager Omega in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Two fluffy-ish fics? What is wrong with me, right?


End file.
